Neesh
An average man turned into an incubus by the Virus that swept the globe. He currently works for the Dynasty. Little is known about who he was before the Virus and he prefers to keep it that way. It helps that he was a nobody before he became an incubus, meaning theres little to find out about him anyway. Powers '''Incubus Physiology - '''Neesh is "blessed" with many traits and powers of Incubi from mythology, giving him a wealth of powers to call upon. His body is superior to the average human in nearly every way; making him stronger, tougher, and faster than he would appear. In a world filled with super-powered beings though, his physical prowess is relatively tame compared to others. He can also shift his appearance into any human form he so chooses, even adopting demonic traits into his form when he wishes. This allows him to appear as a large powerful man or a small petite woman, though he has trouble hiding his sex/gender entirely. Most of the time though, he remains in his prefered form, which mostly resembled what he looked like before the Virus. Neesh is also capable of various forms of subtle mental manipulation. This ranges from phermone manipulation to direct thought influencing. All of these powers are generally limited to seducing women, meaning he is limited in what feelings and thoughts he can induce in his target (sexual arrousal and desire). Furthermore, Neesh has found that his mental powers are of limited use against men, even those that find other males attractive. Neesh's physiology also gives him the ability to aborb other people's lifeforces. To do so though, he must engage in sexual intercourse with his victim. The process can take some time, but is subtle, with victims rarely feeling any fatigue caused by it until too late and usually figure it's because of the sex. Neesh figures it is worthless against males due to him being an Incubus, not a succubus. '''Wallcrawling - '''His often forgotten skill (by both others and himself), Neesh is capable of scaling walls and even ceilings with ease. He must have his hands and/or feet bare if he wishes to do so as clothing seems to interfere with this power. Unlike some theories that have been put forth, Neesh has no microscopic structures on his hands that allow for amazing grip; he is simply able to scale sheer surfaces with ease. He is unable to use this "gripping" feature on anything else though, it cannot be an object and must "count as" a wall or ceiling. Personality Neesh is a rather easy-going person, not prone to wanting more than he has. He is rather cautious and not prone to taking too many risks, making him lack the ambiotion of most members of the Dynasty. While he is usually apathetic about the suffering of others, he tries his best not to hurt others if he can help it. He enjoys joking around and keeping a good attitude, even in the face of opposition. Certain trivial annoyances can frustrate him though, causing his mood to quickly sour. These bouts always pass though as only more serious matters can actually cause him to hold a grunge for long periods of time. Despite being a literal sex-demon, he still carries the awkwardness in his flirting that he had before the Virus. His powers give him some comfort though even without using them to influence others. His new powers though seem to be having an affect on his personality and morals though. His sexual appetite seems to be growing and while he originally showed hesitancy at using his mind-altering powers to indulge his carnal desires, these reservation seems to be waning. He grows increasing callous towards others and his ambition grows with his desire for indulgence. At times these changes worry him, but more and more he seems to enjoy what he is becoming. Trivia - Due to his new demonic nature, Neesh has a weakness towards holy, divine, or angelic powers. Exposure to such powers can disrupt his own as well as cause him increased pain. As such he tends to shy away from those that appear to be a source of such "energy". - Neesh has a tendancy to lose track of time or simply have a bad grasp on it, often causing him to be slightly late or spend hours on one activity. - Despite having a somewhat lazy and procrastination-prone nature, Neesh hardly ever complains about working, coupled with his respect for authority makes him a loyal subordinate. Category:Kin Category:Wallcrawling Category:Incubus Physiology Category:Male